


Memory

by Peripheral



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Control Ending, F/M, First Person, Internal Monologue, M/M, One Shot, nothing happens, oh gods what am I doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 09:29:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2019948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peripheral/pseuds/Peripheral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pain hurts. But machines do not feel. </p><p>Written to amuse myself. Posted for the hell of it. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memory

I became aware of everything, it felt like an age but must have infact been mere seconds as the universe opened up to me.  
Where there had once been darkness, now there was light, millennium's worth of knowledge, an endless font.  
I could see with a thousand eyes, be everywhere at once.  
But I couldn't see him. I couldn't touch him.  
It hurt.  
I felt like dying.  
The logical part of me kept telling me to move on, that he wouldn't want me like this anyway, the controller of something so hated.  
But how could I? He'd been my life, all that I'd fought for, our future.  
The illogical part, the part currently winning, screamed for him, echoed out across the stars, the collective scream of a thousand bodies.  
I screamed whilst rebuilding the relays, months past and still I cried. Whilst the population of the universe began to accept us. Allowed in the first few months for reapers to be shot down, stood idly as our numbers dwindled.  
I hurt.  
But eventually, I got used to the dull throbbing, the ache that pulled me to finding him. I quashed any hope of seeing him again, any hope of hearing his laugh, seeing his smile.  
I grew cold, like the machines I'd come to control. The cries stopped, and the universe became quieter.  
We became a silent machine, working with well oiled coordination, and once we'd finished repairing all they'd lost, we left.  
Flew to an empty star system. Accepted our silent rest, shut down, waited.  
Because the one thing that could never be fixed was myself. Not again.

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry you read this. But its over now.
> 
> Its never over.


End file.
